Oliver's Flash Back
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete] Oliver Queen only met Chloe a limited amount of times. But what went on inside his head during those encounters?


Title: Olivers Flash Back  
Author: StrippedSmile  
Rating: PG-13  
Short Summary: What was going through the young billionaires head during his and Chloe's encounters?  
Note: I wanted to do a little one shot on Chloe and Olivers feelings during their encounters Or, how I thought they should've felt. It's more Olivers feelings than Chloe's but yeah. I also added in and changed a little of the stuff. And yes, I am indeed hopeless for Chloe and Oliver. I love them too much.

_Kent Farm_

"Clark?"

Olivers head snapped to the side, curious to see what the intrusion was. It sounded like a young girl. But what entered wasn't exactly a young girl. The petite blond entered with a few papers in her hand and her other hand in her pocket. She had golden locks of curls falling to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Oliver could practically feel his knee's weakening at the sight of the woman that was walking up anxiously to the two. She stopped abruptly when she saw Oliver. "Oh." She said, smiling a little. "I didn't realize you had company."

"Chloe." Clark started, turning to Oliver. Oliver immediately recognized the name, having Lois bring it up, telling him it was her lovable cousin. "Oliver Queen."

"Ha!" Chloe laughed, brightening up immediately. Wow, is this girl just some big ball of energy? "Oh-hi." She lifted up her hands in emphasize. "I feel like I know you already, Lois talks about you all the time."

Is that a good thing? Oliver smiled politely. "I was actually going to go see Lois now. Maybe it's time I did some talking." He nodded. Oh, right, just meet her and then ditch her to lip lock with her cousin. Instead of leaving right away, he continued politely. "Well-uh-look, I'm looking forward to your article on dark Thursday." He continued, raising his hands. "I hope my satellite images helped?"

Chloe smiled brightely and nodded, holding up the files. "Yeah." Oliver smiled a bit and wrapped up the small conversation.

"Good. It was good to meet you." Oliver nodded, turning to Clark. "Clark."

Clark nodded in acknowledgment as Oliver exited. He walked out of the barn and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, looking back behind him. "Well, I see good looks run in the family." He mumbled to the cold night air and headed for his car.

Chloe watched him leave in anticipation. She stared at the spot that he last was at and ran her tongue along her lips. "Wow." She whispered, to herself, not taking notice of Clark's wide smirk. She tightened her grip of the files, close to ripping them on accident. She continued to stare and smiled a little. "In person..he is really.." She trailed off, thinking of how damn lucky Lois was. "Wow." She repeated.

"Chloe." Clark snapped her out of her gaze. Chloe held back from giving him a glare, not pleased he was interrupting her thoughts on the billionaire playboy.

* * *

_Queen Residence_

Oliver looked curiously at the spunky blond he had only met once, who was standing in his elevator. He tried to keep his distance from her, afraid he'd become more attracted to her then Lois.

After their first meeting, and already knowing a fair amount of her from Lois, he looked into her Daily Planet articles. All he knew was that she was an intern at the Daily Planet, always had a knack for attracting the weird and unexplainable, and had been Clark Kent's best friend for almost ten years. What he learned was that when she was only a Junior in high school, she had taken Lionel Luthor to prison, had more than her fair share of near death experiences, and was able to get herself a job as an advice columnist in only her Freshman year. She was definitely something else, and he didn't care to know much more about her, fearing his interest would retract from Lois and land on Chloe.

Deciding it would be too rude to just send her away, he decided to let her tell him her reasons for being there.

"Mr. Queen? It's me, Chloe Sullivan." Knew that. "Clark sent me..?"

Well..if Clark sent her..

Oliver tapped on the keyboard that let her in. The elevator door opened to reveal the confused blond opening up the screen, obviously not used to this kind of thing. He couldn't help but examine her, her curls weren't much different now, but she was definitely still as beautiful as he remembered. Chloe and Lois looked different body wise, maybe even face wise, it almost made him question how they were related. While Lois' figure was sexy and toned, Chloe's was petite and cute that looked like it was fit him just right. He brushed off the thought and asked the obvious.

"Where's Clark?"

"He went to rescue Bart." Chloe answered, simply. These words caught him by slight surprise. How did she know of this?

"He told you about Bart?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows. Right, because that's an intelligent question..

"We trust each other, Clark tells me everything." She shrugged with a smile. "Well...almost everything." She began, and he listened with interest. "I did have to figure out your green leather fetish on my lonesome.." Olivers eyes widened just a bit and he held up a hand, beginning to protest. Chloe smile and shook her head. "Don't worry, I didn't tell Lois. But you..might wanna consider-"

Oliver shook his head and couldn't help but smile while he approached her. "Alright, lets just stick to the main plot there, sidekick. What d'you got?"

"Hopefully a solid lead on Bart." Chloe shrugged, looking around for a minute. "Where're Victor and A.C?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows and hung his head a bit. When he heard footsteps, he turned his head to see Victor and A.C walking out. "Guess were not so good at the whole..secret part of this, yet?" Victor said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but your great at getting caught by the villain." Chloe nodded, smiling just a bit. Oliver smiled and turned to the two men to see their reactions. They were both giving her glares. Chloe turned to Oliver and continued. "Anyway..I think Bart's being held at a place called the Rich Facility"

"That's down by the docks." A.C chimed in.

Yeah, no shit. Oliver held back from rolling his eyes and decided to chime in as well, trying to make himself sound more intelligent than A.C to Chloe. Wait, why was he trying to impress her? Because he wasn't, that's why. Right? Oliver grabbed a remote and pressed a button to lower a screen. "That's on our list of possible 33.1 targets." He tossed the remote aside and turned to Victor and A.C. "Alright boys, you know the drill, lets gear up and get out."

"Oh no.." Chloe whispered, walking up to the screen. Olivers scrunched his eyebrows together and turned with her, a little concerned now.

"What now?" Oliver asked, tilting his head a bit. Chloe frowned and looked at Oliver, the back at the screen.

"Led shielding.." Chloe continued in a whisper, torturing Oliver by not telling her what the hell was going on. "This isn't just for Bart. I think the Rich Facility is being used to refine meteor rock. Clark's in trouble." Oliver frowned and looked at her, then at the screen. Great, so now they had to rescue speedy and super boy.

"Okay, fine, just wait. We'll get you and ear piece so you can instruct us when were in LuthorCorp." Oliver responded, strolling over to where his Green Arrow gear was. He took out a few ear pieces and tossed one to Chloe. "Wear it and instruct us where to go, alright? Your code name will be Watchtower."

Chloe nodded in agreement, and took the earpieces. "What about you guys?"

"Alright, we decided on this earlier." Oliver nodded, pointing out everything. "Victors Cyborg, A.C's Aquaman, Bart Impulse, Clark Boy Scout, and I'm Green Arrow."

"Alright. A group of cheesy code names." Chloe nodded, casually. Oliver rolled his eyes, suppressing his smile at her snarky remarks. "Now go gear up, I hate it when people wait up for me."

* * *

"I still have a boyfriend." Chloe laughed, looking down at Bart, who was smiling at her.

Ugh. A boyfriend. Great. Oliver had just broken up with Lois, more so for the fact he was developing feelings for her cousin over the fact that he was moving away.

"A man can dream, can't he?"

Whoa, Sparky. Man? Giving yourself a little too much credit there, aren't you? Oliver felt the need to smack Bart over the head with something heavy as he leaned on the stable with his arms crossed. He tuned everyone out, staring at Chloe for a moment. All of last night and this morning, he was extremely impressed by her intelligence and how she helped them with their mission. It was like she was apart of the team in general. When he heard them talking about a name, he chimed in once again.

"I was thinking about something with the word Justice in it." Oliver nodded. He felt success when Chloe's attention turned to him. "After all, that's what Lex is going to get a big dose of." He looked into his hand and held up a small device. "Victor and A.C were able to hack into the 33.1 mainframe before we blew the building up."

"That was your other mission." Chloe chimed in, smiling a little. Oliver nodded a bit.

After they explained what 33.1 and all that mumbo jumbo was to Clark and Chloe, Oliver turned to Chloe more than Clark. "You two should come with us, we could use you Clark. And Chloe, we could definitely use you. You guys be a major asset to the team." He suggested. Chloe looked up at Clark, expecting him to answer. When he didn't Chloe sighed and crossed her arms.

"I go..I go wherever Clark goes." Chloe responded. Clark looked down at her in surprise. Oliver felt just a little jealousy wash over him as he stared at the two of them.

"You do?" He raised his eyebrows. Chloe nodded. Clark looked back up at Oliver. "I wanna be apart of this guys, I really do. But that problem I told you about, the one I caused, I have to take care of that first."

Chloe looked back at Oliver. "And I'm sticking around to help him with it." She nodded. Oliver frowned and nodded at them.

"We'll see each other again." He reassured. "We'll see you Clark. Chloe." He nodded at them and turned. He held back his disappointment as he walked out with the three of them, feeling a slight emptiness in him.


End file.
